Bajo Llave
by LumLumLove
Summary: Siempre fría, siempre distante con él, ¿que es lo que siente en realidad Shampoo?. Mousse ni siquiera preguntó, sólo se dejó llevar.


**Advertencia:** **Este fiction puede contener palabras y escenas que hieran la sensibilidad del lector.**

**Bajo llave**

No es que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, bueno, una vez quizás, dos a lo sumo...pero eso era algo que le costaba confesarse incluso a sí misma.

Él era un hombre, de eso no cabía duda. Sus músculos marcados por las horas de ejercicio y su rostro con rasgos duros y afilados así lo denotaban. O al menos lo hacían cuando se quitaba esas horrendas gafas.

¿Pero por qué ahora?¿por qué tan repentino, de aquella manera? Su corazón, ese órgano que parecía recubierto por una impenetrable capa de escarcha había comenzado a latir acelerado aquella mañana, cuando, sin previo aviso, el chico la había tomado por la cintura cuando al intentar llevar demasiados platos tropezó.

Aquel imbécil cegato que era capaz de confundirla con un perchero la había visto caer y la había atrapado al vuelo, aquello no era nuevo, sabía que Mousse siempre estaba pendiente de ella pero en esa ocasión, cuando la mantuvo firmemente agarrada, sin intención alguna de soltarla ella se había percatado.

Sí, Mousse era un hombre guapo, mierda.

- ¡Suéltame! - había protestado en su idioma y él se había limitado a cumplir sus deseos, como siempre hacía, demasiado blando, demasiado dócil...y aún así demasiado tenaz.

Una parte de su cerebro se sintió molesta por su obediencia, pero no se podía hacer más, aquel imbécil chino era así y no iba a cambiar. Con un suspiro dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del restaurante para que le diese algo el aire.

- ¿Vas a salir? - escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas.

- No es asunto tuyo, Mousse. - respondió la aguerrida amazona echando su larga cabellera a un lado, sabía que le gustaba que hiciese eso, sabía cómo sufría cuando lo hacía.

El chico no contestó simplemente puso mala cara antes de volver a meterse a la cocina.

- Tu abuela no volverá hasta la semana que viene, si entran demasiados clientes no podré ocuparme de todo yo solo.

Shampoo le sacó la lengua a su espalda, consciente por otro lado de que aunque la estuviese mirando tampoco le hubiese visto. Le daba igual, iba a salir de todos modos. Iría a ver a Ranma ya disfrutar de la cara de fastidio que pondría Akane al verla aparecer, sí, eso haría.

Tomó su bicicleta pero antes siquiera de subirse vió claramente como un grupo de cuatro clientes entraban en el restaurante, apretó los dientes, parecía que no le daba tan igual después de todo.

* * *

- Estoy agotada. - suspiró dejándose caer encima de una de las mesas tras haber recogido todo el restaurante, efectivamente aquello era demasiado trabajo para tan solo dos personas.

Mousse estaba a su lado escribiendo en una libreta mientras echaba cuentas de las ganancias.

- Ha sido una buena noche. - dijo el chico dando por finalizada la tarea y quitándose sus lentes para rascarse con fuerza sus cansados ojos. A su lado la amazona se tensó de golpe.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. - dijo algo apresurada mientras se ponía de pie.

- Buenas noches. - contestó el chino aún sentado en la mesa del restaurante.

- Buenas noches.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y a medio camino se detuvo, aquello era lo que más odiaba de todo, aquellas contestaciones estúpidamente sumisas. ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurría con él?. Decía amarla, decía quererla y desearla por encima de todas las cosas, pero en aquellos momentos ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, ni una sola vez se había atrevido a tocarla cuando estaban a solas.

Era demasiado vanidosa como para seguir dejándolo pasar, volvió al comedor con pasos rápidos, Mousse seguía en el mismo sitio como perdido en sus pensamientos, la china se aclaró la garganta para dejar claro que estaba allí.

- ¿Shampoo? - preguntó sorprendido volviéndose a poner las gafas.

- Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que la respondas con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? - exigió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y claramente a la defensiva. Mousse no supo bien qué decir así que sólo se quedó callado y a la espera. - ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

- ¡¿Que? - contestó pensando que no había entendido bien.

- No pienso repetírlo. - dijo ella indignada dándole la espalda, Mousse pestañeó dos veces antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shampoo? - ante la pregunta la chica de largos cabellos apretó los dientes con ira.

- Yo creo que en realidad no te gusto. - escupió con el orgullo herido . - Si de verdad te gustase no te seguirías comportando como un estúpido.

- P-Pero Shampoo yo...

- ¿Que tipo de hombre se queda a solas con la chica que le gusta y no mueve ni un dedo? No Mousse, lo que ocurre es que en realidad no te gusto, confiésalo de una vez.

El chino la miró con la mandíbula desencajada, no sabía muy bien si aquello estaba pasando de verdad o no, con una mano vacilante y temblorosa alcanzó a tocar y agarrar con firmeza uno de sus brazos. Sí, era real, aquello le perturbó aún más.

- Creo que no lo entiendo. - dijo completamente anonadado.

- Si no lo entiendes no pienso perder el tiempo explicándotelo. - contestó la orgullosa amazona antes de volver a darse la vuelta enfadada con el mundo, pero sobre todo enfadada consigo misma, ¿a que había venido aquel numerito?.

- ¡Shampoo! - escuchó el grito proveniente de su espalda, pero no se giró. - ¡Espera Shampoo! - volvió a decir a su espalda el imbécil de Mousse mientras se daba prisa en alcanzarla. Finalmente llegó a su altura y respirando entrecortadamente la tomó de la mano, ella se detuvo de golpe. - ¡Me gusta todo de ti! - exclamó evidentemente nervioso. - Me gusta tu voz, me gusta tu cara, (por supuesto también tu cuerpo), tu arrogancia, tu fuerza, tu orgullo...solo sé que me gustas más que nadie y que siempre ha sido así.

Ella no pudo evitar el sonreír con suficiencia, tal vez toda aquella tontería sólo se debiese a una pequeña y momentánea falta de autoestima, ahora las palabras de Mousse la habían hecho sentir mucho mejor consigo misma.

Le miró de soslayo, parecía realmente angustiado, pero eso a ella ya le daba igual. Sólo había querido asegurarse de que seguía teniéndole justo donde debía que estar.

- Buenas noches. - volvió a decir la chica china, pero esta vez con algo de alegría en su tono de voz.

Pero Mousse no parecía tener intención de dejarla marchar, no había soltado su mano. Shampoo arrugó el entrecejo contrariada, levantó la mirada justo para encontrarse como el rostro del muchacho se le había echado encima y la miraba con aquellos horrorosos anteojos puesto a menos de diez centímetros de su cara.

- ¡No! - exclamó dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, el chico trastabilló un paso y sus gafas rodaron por el suelo del restaurante, cuando levantó la vista parecía realmente enfadado.

- ¿Te divierte torturarme? - susurró con el entrecejo fruncido, ella le devolvió una mirada retadora.

- No eres los suficientemente bueno para mí. - dijo con burla.

- Puede...pero no soy un cobarde.

Y con un movimiento extremadamente torpe intentó cazar sus labios, la chica apartó la cara, por primera vez intimidada en su presencia.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños! - exclamó de nuevo apartándole de ella de un fuerte golpe, Mousse no se dejó amedrentar, se volvió a acercar a ella y esta vez fue más certero, la tomó por los hombros y hundió los dedos en ellos de tal forma que no pudiese ir a ninguna parte. Lo veía claro (y eso que normalmente no veía absolutamente nada), aquel era su momento, el primero, quien sabe si también el último.

No se lo pensó más, con el corazón en un puño e internamente sabiendose merecedor de la futura paliza que sin duda le esperaba posó sus labios sobre los de Shampoo en el beso más corto y quizás austero de la historia. Ella pestañeó sin saber si comenzar a golpearle ya o reírse en su cara.

- Eres aún más penoso de lo que me imaginaba. - alcanzó a decir con la desidia marcada a fuego en su perfecto rostro.

Él apretó los dientes y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con mayor intención, separó sus labios y le regaló un beso húmedo, caliente, lleno de toda la emoción contenida que llevaba tantos años guardando para sí. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla pero no tenía el valor de moverse un ápice.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó jadeante.

- Sigues siendo patético.

Se libró de su fuerte agarre con un solo movimiento y antes de que el chico pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le atrajo hacia así. Aproximó su rostro al suyo y le devolvió el beso; Mousse respondió casi al segundo rodeando su cintura, elevado al séptimo cielo, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo le parecía ficticio, completamente irreal.

Dio varios pasos dubitativos antes de encontrarse contra una de las paredes del restaurante, cambió los lugares sin separarse de un segundo de los labios de Shampoo que eran los únicos que parecían conocer el camino a recorrer, tersos y seguros habían tomado el control de la situación.

Se pegó a ella hasta eliminar cualquier tipo de recato o espacio personal y dejó sus manos vagar libres por su cuerpo, explorando primero su espalda, su cintura, hasta llegar a sus caderas y volver a subir insaciables.

- Si hablas con alguien de esto...te mato. - dijo la amazona con la respiración agitada haciendo una pausa en aquel baile.

- Vale. - respondió totalmente ido.

Y con la decisión marcada a fuego en sus ojos rojizos se deshizo de la prenda superior de su traje chino, desabrochó los botones a toda prisa antes de sacarla por tu cabeza mientras el chico, aún a pesar de su acuciante miopía no dejaba de mirarla embelesado.

Cuando ella terminó se lanzó ipso facto sobre la piel de su cuello, de forma nerviosa y casi obsesiva comenzó a bajar suavemente por sus hombros, su clavícula y finalmente el nacimiento de su escote. Suspiró sin terminar de creerse su suerte, antes de que una de sus temblorosas manos apretase con fuerza el pecho de la mujer que abrazaba con fuerza, a lo que contestó con más pasión de la que podría haberse imaginado que guardaba dentro.

Shampoo emitió un sonido tan leve que casi podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero que Mousse comprendió a la perfección. Allí, cuerpo contra cuerpo no había absolutamente nada que ocultar.

Sus alientos se mezclaron ávidos, totalmente irrefrenables y el chico le dio un impás a la amazona para quitarse la gruesa prenda china que solía vestir, la tiró al suelo antes de abrazarla de nuevo, dándole albergue en su pecho.

Ambos se estremecieron ante el calor del contacto físico de su piel, las caricias comenzaron a volverse febriles, el roce de los pechos de Shampoo contra él le estaba volviendo completamente loco, ni en el más caliente de sus sueños (bueno, quizás en el más caliente sí) hubiese podido imaginarse siendo tan osado.

La abrazó desesperado a la vez que su lengua se enredaba con la suya en una danza sin control y comenzó a agacharse a la vez que la llevaba junto a él al suelo, se tendieron sobre las escasas prendas de las que acababan de desprenderse y comenzaron a retorcerse completamente ajenos al mundo.

Los cabellos largos del chino caían sobre Shampoo mientras proseguían en su irrefrenable carrera hacia la locura, sus grandes manos comenzaron a aventurarse hasta allá donde ella le dejara. La tomó por la cadera y dejó resbalar los dedos hasta perderse en su trasero, lo estrechó contra sí para que ella pudiese sentir lo que estaba provocando en él, ¿hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar?.

Pero si Shampoo era nueva en aquellas lindes no lo demostró, arqueó la espalda al sentir la extrema dureza contra su intimidad y gruñó satisfecha, a lo mejor estaba deseando aquello incluso más que él.

Clavó las uñas en la perfectamente trabajada espalda del artista marcial y lo estrechó contra sí, necesita sentirle más, mucho más cerca. Tenía una necesidad tan viva de aquello que le parecía mentira haber estado tanto tiempo callando.

Mousse se separó de ella y con un ágil movimiento le quitó los patalones que vestía hasta hace un momento, que fueron a parar al mismo lugar que el resto de sus ropas, se dió tan solo un segundo para deleitarse con aquella divina visión antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Aquella noche Shampoo era solo suya.

Comenzó a besar su cuello a la vez que se hacía hueco entre sus piernas y ella le recibía con un calor abrasador, las cerró alrededor de su cintura en lo que él interpretó como una clara señal de que no se detuviese.

Se movían como embrujados, embriagados por algún tipo de fuerza que controlaba sus voluntades, el chico comenzó a marcar un claro ritmo empujando con sus caderas sobre la intimidad de la amazona, ella suspiraba satisfecha a la vez que le seguía el ritmo. Pronto comenzó a molestarles la ropa y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta, ya se habían despojado de todas y cada una de las prendas que les impedían seguir adelante.

Deleitados por la calidez de la piel desnuda del otro contra la suya ambos se sonrojaron a la vez que no dejaban de besarse. Mousse sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, su erección era mucho más que evidente, ya casi se estaba comenzando a volver dolorosa al sentir tan cerca la calidez de la chica deseosa por aceptarle.

Rozó su sexo con los dedos antes de comenzar a embestir suavemente contra ella, los adolescentes gimieron de placer cuando finalmente entraron en completo contacto. Shampoo pareció hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor que rápidamente fue desechado por el más absoluto de los placeres.

Perlas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en la frente del chico chino que en un acto de completo deleite comenzaba a moverse contra las caderas de la amazona, primero despacio y poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

- Mousse... - susurró ella con un hilo de voz completamente cargado de intenciones, él aumentó la fuerza hasta que finalmente sintió como la chica se retorcia entre gritos pasionales bajo él, la besó antes de sentir como él mismo era presa del éxtasis más absoluto.

Se dejó caer sobre ella completamente agotado no sin antes besarla fuertemente en los labios, se quedaron allí, cansados, sudorosos, mirándose a los ojos sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él aún dentro de ella, respirando sobre su boca.

- Sí. - respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

Como pudieron finalmente se separaron, Shampoo recogió lo que pudo encontrar de su ropa antes de, en un repentino ataque de timidez ponérsela rápidamente. El chico la miró desde el suelo, aún aturdido.

- Esto que ha pasado... - dijo levantándose mientras terminaba de abrocharse la parte superior de su traje - No lo menciones jamás.

Y sin más palabras salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia su habitación, Mousse se incorporó y se quedó mirando el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer su inesperada amante.

Suspiró de forma sonora antes de volver a tumbarse sobre él, repentinamente, duro y frío piso.

* * *

- ¡Hay un pedido a domicilio! - exclamó el chico chino desde la cocina.

- Yo me ocupo. - respondió Shampoo inmediatamente quitándose el delantal que estaba usando para servir en el restaurante e ir a buscar la caja de repartos, pasando por delante de Cologne como un rayo, la anciana entrecerró los ojos.

- Desde que regresé de mi viaje está un poco extraña, ¿no crees? - preguntó sagaz al chico pato sin apartar la vista de la col que estaba picando. - Parece tensa.

- No sé, vieja. - se limitó a responder él encongiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber? - volvió a insistir antes de que su nieta irrumpiese en la escena con la caja de reparto y Mousse le entregase un par de platos de fideos y otro de arroz. Sus miradas hicieron contacto tan solo un segundo y ambos la apartaron a toda prisa completamente ruborizados.

- ¡Me voy bisabuela! - exclamó la china antes de salir por la puerta como un vendaval.

- Ummhh... - dijo pensativa la mujer antes de volver a mirar a Mousse, demasiado concentrando en lo que estaba haciendo.

Shampoo salió fuera del restaurante y montó el pedido en su bicicleta, necesita tomar el aire y su trabajo le estaba brindando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Comenzó a pedalear a lo largo de la calle sin prestar demasiada atención a los transeúntes, que gritaban y protestaban a su acelerado paso.

Sólo una vez, sólo había pasado una vez pero aquello había sido un gigantesco error. No sabía que demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza para dejarse llevar de esa forma, pero se proponía firmemente poner las suficientes barreras como para que no sucediese de nuevo.

Aquel recuerdo sería olvidado, el latir de su corazón cada vez que se acercaba al chino sería enterrado por el aplastante poder de sus leyes amazonas.

Todos y cada uno de los pequeños sentimientos que había descubierto tener quedarían enjaulados, guardados en un rincón de su memoria, bajo toneladas de cadenas. Encerrados bajo llave para nunca jamás ser encontrados.

El problema era que aquel imbécil cegato tenía una ganzua.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

¿Qué decir? Este one-shot es parte de un "reto literario" que surgió en el foro dedicado a Ranma ½ y en el que la única condición es que se tratase de un relato algo...ehm...picante.

Pensé que quería hacer algo diferente que escribir de Ranma y Akane, y aunque siempre seguirán siendo mi pareja favorita, me lo guardaba para futuros proyectos ;). Es por eso que tras pensarlo un poco elegí a Mousse y Shampoo. He de confesar que en un principio mi idea era escribir un lemon protagonizado por Kasumi...si, si, me habéis leído bien, Kasumi, pero me resultaba complicado y al final por pura pereza tiré a "lo fácil", lo siento, era demasiado complicado jajaja.

Shampoo es un personaje complejo y siempre me ha fascinado esa relación de odio y desprecio que mantiene con Mousse, le trata tan mal que por fuerza tiene que sentir algo por él, si no lo sencillo sería ignorarlo. Es por eso que quise ahondar en sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo Mousse no está nada mal, seguro que si se pone firme algo se remueve dentro de ella, ¿o no?.

Y sí, por cierto, entiendo que al hablar con Mousse en chino no tiene problemas del idioma así que en este fic Shampoo habla de manera completamente normal.

Por supuesto querido lector, si te has sentido ofendido por este relato que sepas que en ningún momento fue mi intención, sólo quise entretener y divertir.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
